User talk:KamariU
] Wait,don't edit anything on your archive,i'm not done yet♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ give me a pic,any pic♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Choose one!Which one?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK now i'm done!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No problema!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ But,Tiff! Someone already did that. And why you don't create your own gallery? 04:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing,it just that she used Brittney pic without asked her fisrtMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL Sonic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to know watdamn mean in Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 09:01, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Chết tiệt is damn in VNMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Suddenly i want to eat a chocolate bar... Tiff,wat does the scout said about the HELICOPTER?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat,Taco?A helicopter made out of TAco? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz1_my6dZ5c Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey,don't tell Rose to delete that pic!!!I gave her that pic!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 2nd though,yeah,delete it!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why?I'm planning make a new sig,and wat color you going to change?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks,but i prefer the old one,it look more Musa!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ trolololololol...... Aw come on,don't be sad XD,i'm planning to make a new sig,how 'bout you decide the color 4 it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL i like it Do you enjoy the Trolololololololo?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,remove that line you added in AdminRUgly now before something bad happend.....I'm serious!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Read her talkpage and Amy talkpage...you CAN LEARN HISTORY of this wiki,turst me...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff can you plz stop talk to Brat he can't see your message 4 60 years...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm already know dat,i'm was there to see there conversation,it was a hot day!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She have 3 account,2 you already see,one is RockNRoll Girl,she insulted Amy,called SkyGuy and Sorrie r idiot,she messing around,i wish i was be there,i'm was a wikia contributer at dat time......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! But where I can see your gallery,Tiff? 04:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC) to that picture/page. I'll handle that later :x!}} She asked me already.......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We have dat rule?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah i heard that,did it just me or something or someone do something while i'm gone?i realy don't know Y Rose mad at me,i'm not stalking her!,she just on everywhere i wentMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry,Russian not mah main lang.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yt?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat confuse?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZstUJQ2QLg&feature=g-all-f watchMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So after all you want me to stay just because i like DZB?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're sense of humor always make me laugh,Tiff.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow!!! Your gallery is really nice :D! Great job,Tiff! 04:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,Tiff! Anyways,why you don't write a story on your fanon fairies? 08:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Try to make a group.And writing stories is a bit of hard at first times.Then it will be easy.Come on,try it :D! 08:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Like da DZB parody?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I knew you'll like itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tiff,wat wrong with you and Echo?I saw some message 'bout me......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone must make clear of using pics talkboxes problem,but we have a war,Tiff,i'm always on your side |: (Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You still want to learn Vietnamese?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Too hard eh?There on word you might interest,do you know wat Beautiful in VN mean?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There another word,this word is coolerMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh is the word LOL *Trollface*Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Xinh mean beautiful in VN.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Have you ever see dat word before,and do you know Plaza Hotel in Manhattan,New York City?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I like dat hotel,also another hotel in Time Square,Broadway,i like them alot,have you ever go to san Francisco?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNH6Fe4zS8 Nothing to do today? Is she lazy? It's 17:18 here in Belgium. Can it be true you have 2 DA accounts? DBZwinx and WinxClub555, right? Cool name :D! Ohh....but if you say,so I can help you with it. 04:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Agree! That's the reason why she can't be with the Winx in the 5th season... And I can see that Iamnoone is teaching you some Vietnamese words. In fact, the word "Xinh" on my username means "pretty" in English, while the word "Đẹp" he told you in fact means "beautiful" in English. He stayed in America for awhile, so his Vietnamese isn't good at when he was in VN... however, I'm not blaming him for that. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Powoli, ale do przodu. Where you came from? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbUWaSrTjpQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_hNJl3gzz0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NT9R2UHdoM Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It's Saki Shimizu and Miyabi Natsuyaki, both from the Japanese group Berryz Koubou. WonderBuono! (talk) 14:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I know you gonna like itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, but also emphasizes professionalism of my edits! AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 17:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Why? AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx (talk) 21:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) She trying to remove all warnings i think......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60MQ3AG1c8o LOL Power Rangers??R you kidding me?Only jerk or kids would watch dat damn thing!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It the Power Ranger:Samurai isn't it,i'm readed the TV guide.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ so there no Winx Club today? *screaming* NOOOOO Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I want to be the villain 'cause i'll have the Rangers heads chopped off and put a film on the Internet!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Shows huh? Well... BoBoiboy, Upin & Ipin, Barbie, MH, mainly things on CN, Disney channel, and the animes. :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Me too,used to loved Gao Rangers when i was a kid,SPD too,but it keep repeated the same things,main villain called his man to fight with da Rangers,Rangers beat him,he become a giant,and rangers use robot to fight with them!so boring,they only Rangers show i like so far is the Hurricangers(Janpanese version)'cause it hilarious!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I received an order to reach laderboard from other wikian. It's a part of plan to protect this wikia. But what exactly you had in mind when you wrote "insane"?Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 16:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) do you know wat Power Rangers is in VN? and stop insulting dat user,i'm afaird if she going to create account ........... but you make me feel a bit better when you insulting herMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ *thumb up*Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ doubtMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Agree,and do you want to know wat Power Rangers mean in VN?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Meaning of the word Power Rangers....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It mean siêu nhân in VN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL_havUaNH0 Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I add it to my favorites two minutes ago:) Ur welcome. How are you today? No problem. LOLMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks Tiff :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yup.I was a criminal.....Hacked 1047 games on Steam,worst millions of dollars!! And stoped hacking 4 a long time....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WARNing,If you have heart problem,plz don't go here,otherwise hereMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ sinhnhatmin.com/love/ piece of cake,but to be a hacker is hard,you gotta be an expert on computer,Technican.And alot of things you gotta learn,it hard,but after you learned everything,man the internet is screwed up!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah.You know Sharecash survey,i'm bypass it only ifor 5 second!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ In Vietnam,we only buy Cracked Games,'cause it to expensive to buy a games! Plants VS Zombies burned my pocket once i bought it,damn!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Umm,Tiff? Are you 13 years old??? 07:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) có,tui có biết cái con đó,ủa bạn biết nói tiếng việt hả,tưởng Mason là người duy nhất biết nói tiếng việt ở đây chứ :)AdrianShephard (talk) Let me translate my message 4 you: "Yes,i know that guy.Oh,and i thought Mason is the only one can speak Vietnamese here :)" Anyway,nice to meet youAdrianShephard (talk) Yup.You're talking to Mason brother :DAdrianShephard (talk) Wat you mean seperated?AdrianShephard (talk) Mason not get along well with the family....AdrianShephard (talk) Yup.'cause of mom attitude make the girl he have feeling for(Maybe!) leave the family,he was so angry and leaved the family,now thing are much better,but he still can't forgive mom for wat she didAdrianShephard (talk) If i can,i love living the American dream.... :DAdrianShephard (talk) So you have met my brother,Frost....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat,you don't like him?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Then Y the :( face?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why?Maybe i can cheer you upMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Είμαι πίσω! Απλά άφησε για λίγο SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:24, October 9, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT Thanks. SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC)SILLYCOCONUT! Haeloo :DMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It is vietnamese letter?You using Unikey?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ bó tay LOL.I never used a translator before,so i don't much 'but this....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Not yet, since I can't do the line-art >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 05:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I think your translator only translated words,not sentences......can you translate your last message to me?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You mean LOL wat right?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ^^ You got it :P! Anyway, I'm keep improving my drawing skills =]]!!! I draw many pictures for Veronica but I don't have time + money to scan them =]]! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) So that mean you don't understand the word "bó tay",right?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You live in New York?AdrianShephard (talk) New York City,Queens,right?AdrianShephard (talk) stp markin my stuf as canditad 4 deliteon good job,Tiff!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Icky?AdrianShephard (talk) Wait...he not blocked!It just the cover!AdrianShephard (talk) For blocking that user...?Hey,he blocked yet?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hillo_Hei I can see that you from NYC - New York City,and someone tell me 'bout you live in Queens!AdrianShephard (talk) Ahh!!! You asked me to banned a user forever and I explained that for you :P! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/RoseXinh_is_a_nerd_and_a_idiot! If he dare do that again,i'll have his head chooped off and put a film on the internet!AdrianShephard (talk) No longer almost,i earned my 4000th editMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That damn guy make bad page 'bout rose is a BJ!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It a mistake,i thought it a blog,it a page,not a blog,and wat copyin?AdrianShephard (talk) Hey Tiff!I know u just added delete on the page "RoseXinh is a nerd and a idiot", I wanted to know who?But not me.FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!So, are we gonna report him/her to Rose?FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok..FloraEnchantix (talk) 02:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC)=D Flora! You're right,Tiff! I wish these users understand it :( 08:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just use it as an example. I'm quite new here, So I'm getting started. I promise I will behave at this wiki. OK -- Addrianne12OctBarlow (talk) 13:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) DAMN YOU NICKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey,all the pics you used for your talkboxes,please add (Without spaces) in itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Please join FloraEnchantix's wikia. 07:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It's like Winx Club Fanon Wikia. Mason asked me to invite others ;)! 04:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Tiff. How are you? It's a long time of no talk.... We... I mean Steffany, Bloom are excited about Season 5 coming now.... This November. Hi Tiff :) Were you affected by Hurricane Sandy? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I saw it on the news. A update on the news was on everyday. I'm glad you're alright Tiff. It sure was a big Hurricane! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Danke :D I saw it affected America quite badly. In Australia, the Cyclone season is coming soon. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 00:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) yes, i can speak english :D Winx Club and Kim Possible xD, what about you?^^ Wow that is a lot of shows. xD How is the weather where you are? Here it is cold and very wet. All the Time it is rain. oh, that's not very good i think. i hate snow xD I agree... Which fairy do you think is best? I think Flora, and Bloom's and Musa's Harmonix. Stella! Thanks alot!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ¿? Andres03040 (talk) 06:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Please Tiff, I erased the things on Winx Club & Speciallist profile because she copied my style. You're welcome! They're working,right? 04:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Here are the causes of why Rose banned her for 10 years is: To Fatimah Ruined and erased the messages from Fatimah's talkpage. To Mason Copied Mason's style To me (FloraEnchantix) *Replaced: "Hi! My name is FloraEnchantix...." into "Hi! My name is Winx Club & Speciallist.." *Copied my style *Used other peoples(my) talkboxes I really hate what she have done.... copied my style... Ugh! I hate copy-cats. Flora! Hmm...Do you mean Lemmy? 04:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup, 10 years for ruining our user pages. I assure you nothing happened to your page. But if I just want to make sure just check Wiki Activity, just want to say Sailor Uranus name Haruka and sailor Neptune name Michiru,so you hooked up with Sailor Moon now....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Ami the brain of the group....she good,and Rei,she my fav!Mars speech in act five is my fav: "The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" IT EPIC!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why you hate Usagi,she quite funny to me.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ yeah....you watched all seasons?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You should finish it by the end of this year then,rumors there gonna be a new Sailor Moon in 2013!And you don't want to miss it!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat your first impression 'bout Ami,why do you like her?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah....I like her,Frost like her too,but in the 2nd place,the 1st place is MakotoMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What? Nah,only Speciallist...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ i don't know much 'bout girl.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What pic?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nope,i'm not good with drawing....:PMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I can't draw!People usually laugh at me when they see my draw!The only thing i can draw is map!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi Tiff! How are you??? Can I change my request I did you for Liana's Believix??? 04:19, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Just some pricks copying our stuffs and i'm trying to bring that wiki down....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay, I'll check out :D! And that's okay, I'll use airbrush :)! 04:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) SUBCRIBED! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKD6lTdAIP0 Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, it is a really good idea ;)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember....but she died,and Diana - Daughter of Luna and Artemis,became the Gatekeeper of the Time Gate,i'm don't remember if this happened in manga or anime,maybe i should rewatch Sailor Moon......Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ xD!!! You did it well, Tiff... And Brittney loves that idea. I think we'll soonly upload our fairy-and-sailor in the new fanon wikia =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC)